


*At A Dark Shady Bar Somewhere*

by StepperOfTheLongEarth



Series: Sonic Short Fic Collection [5]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Drinking to Cope, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sonic Mania
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StepperOfTheLongEarth/pseuds/StepperOfTheLongEarth
Summary: Two old friends are miserable in a bar until...
Series: Sonic Short Fic Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664122
Kudos: 2





	*At A Dark Shady Bar Somewhere*

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: https://post-office-inbox.tumblr.com/post/171948306490/at-a-dark-shady-bar-somewhere

Two mobians sipping drinks next to a large pile of discarded mugs. The barmobian is starting to worry about them, they have been coming here for over a decade now and they never drink this much.

Suddenly the front door slams open and a blinding light shines over the two drink pal’s. They raise up hand’s to shield their eye’s. Silhouetted in the door are three figures.

“There you are!” the middle one exclaims, walking in and starting to pull at the armadillo. “We’ve been looking anywhere for you guys!!”

“Huh?” Mighty asks, a bit unsure as a blue hedgehog starts to take him to the door.

“Yeah,” the smaller figure takes the squirrel by the arm and pulls right along with his blue friend. “You would not believe how many bars we had to check. The Chaotix didn’t seem to remember which one.”

“Say what?” Ray asks.

“Come on you two,” the red mobian says as he helps the other two with their charges get through the door. “We got a game to get you guys in.”

Both the armadillo and the squirrel seem to come to your senses.

**“Really?!? Well it’s about time!”**


End file.
